You're a girl?
by Phantom Player
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, a dame-girl who lives a peaceful life...Well, not anymore actually. After her mother hired her a tutor from hell, everything went downhill. She meets people, fights people and runs away from people...involved in the mafia. She is the Vongola Decima, who is fighting for her spot. But before that...Can someone please explain why everyone's mistaking her for a boy?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

She couldn't understand why everyone always mistook her for a boy, but she didn't bother correcting them because she _knows_ that things will get worse if she does.

She was raised like a boy by her very naive mother and her oh-so-weird father, who decided to name her with a boy's name. Apparently, before she was born, her father really, really wanted a boy, so he decided to name her 'Tsunayoshi' without even caring about the gender of their baby. Nana, of course, agreed on the name, after her husband convinced her rather easily. She didn't mind her name too much though, because she knows that it will leave her parent's heartbroken if she says she didn't like it, or if she says she hated them for naming her that, and she didn't want that to happen. (Actually, she only cared about her mother's reaction, she didn't really care about her bastard of a father)

But really, it hurts her when someone mistakes her for a boy.

Sure, she wore boy clothes and acted so much like a boy, to the dismay of her mother, but she was feminine enough to be seen as a girl! Everyone around her, except her parents, always thought of her as 'the boy with the feminine charms' or 'the girly looking boy.' It irked her, but she decided not to say anything for the sake of her mother, because her mother was so proud at the fact she inherited her looks.

But what really pained her after all this time was when her mother didn't even bother to correct others when they state that she was a boy. Though as she grew older, she got more used to it. After all, it _is_ her dense mother…

Now, onto her school life.

Whenever she was at school, she was known to be the most clumsiest, not-so smart and the most useless 'boy' in the entire school, or in fact, the entire Namimori. The fact was well known for the bullies, thus making her their perfect target.

She was failing all her subjects, and since she was commonly known as Dame-Tsuna. No one would want to help her, except for a very kind hearted girl named Sasagawa Kyoko, the idol of Namimori Middle.

Well, even when Kyoko helps her, she would just get bullied, mocked and teased even more by her peers. So she decided not to make much contact with the popular female. After all, being with someone like her, a dame girl, would ruin the idol's reputation.

Truthfully, She was actually good at Home Economics and other girly things, but whenever she remembers that she was at school, surrounded by her bullies and classmates, she gets nervous to the point that she messes up. For this, her under average academic grades and her non-existent athletic ability, she received the nickname "Dame-Tsuna" from her schoolmates. She started to get more bullied than before after she received the cursed nickname.

After her school finishes, when her bullies are finished beating her up, she would always remember to patch up her injuries before going home. She also made her mother doesn't find out about her current situation. Everything was all going smoothly and as planned until her mother decided to hire a spartan tutor for her.

For what she could say, everything went against her expectations and things started to get more hectic for her ever since she met Them.

Ever since she met the spartan Hitman tutor and her so-called Guardians.

All Sawada Tsunayoshi could say in her situation was...

"HIIIIEEEE!"

* * *

||Extra #1: All she could say was...||

All Sawada Tsunayoshi could say was...

"Does someone up there hate me? I bet there is." She stated, looking up at the sky. (Pun not intended)

* * *

||Extra #3: Naming the baby||

"Dear, what should we do about our child's name?" Sawada Nana asked her husband.

"Hmm... How about Tsunayoshi? That's a great name, isn't it?" Sawada Iemitsu beamed.

"But what if it's a girl?"

"That's alright! After all, i bet our child will inherit your beautiful looks!" he complimented.

Nana squealed. "Alright. Our baby's name will be Tsunayoshi!" The married couple laughed happily.

On the day of their child's birth, to Iemitsu's greatest disappointment, the doctor announced that their child was a girl.

"What should we do?" Nana asked.

"...Let's just name her Tsunayoshi!" Iemitsu stated, his mood quickly changing.

His disappointment turned into happiness again at the thoughts of spoiling his new princess.

"Okay, dear!" Nana smiled , wider than before.

Iemitsu hoped his daughter wouldn't hate him for this. Oh, he _hoped_.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 1: Meeting The World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and it's characters.

A/N: This is my first time writing, and i'm thankful for the reviews and I'll just say something before misunderstandings occur. This could probably be an All27 but I'm not really good at writing romance so I'm sorry. And also Tsuna might act different he's a girl now, though you might not see much difference. I might end up putting Adult!Arcobaleno, but I want to hear your opinions first. And could someone please tell me if I made the characters OOC? Or if I made mistakes? Thanks. Anyway, Here's the first chapter.

* * *

Tsuna could feel it. Her intuition was telling her that something would happen today. Usually, she would ignore her intuition and regret that she should've listened later, but this time, she knew she was suppose to follow it, whether she wanted to or not.  
Ever since she woke up late today, her intuition was buzzing wildly. At first, she was annoyed at the new headache that was forming, but soon, she was getting worried. She looked down in worry and tried to remember what-

"Dame-Tsuna! Are you listening?!" Nezu-sensei shouted, and Tsuna started to regret spacing out in Nezu-sensei's class.

"E-ehh?! G-gomen, Sensei, I-" Tsuna started to ramble on, stuttering out apologies while her classmates laughed at her.

"Haha, Dame-Tsuna's so pathetic!" Her classmates stated, teasing her.

"I know right? He's so stupid too!" Another one of them said.

Her classmates continued laughing, calming down after a few minutes, but still chuckling and mocking the "boy".

_'I'm not deaf, Minna-san. I still have ears...'_ Tsuna thought, hurt.

"He's so stupid! I bet he couldn't answer an elementary question!" Everyone laughed again at the statement, and Tsuna looked down.

"Everybody, Quiet!" Nezu-sensei shouted "Even if those are true…" Nezu mumbled under his breath, while Tsuna mentally sobbed. Not because everyone was teasing, laughing and mocking her. No, she was used to that. She was mentally sobbing because someone called her a "he", even if, in her eyes, it was obvious that she was a girl.

_'I know I'm wearing the boys' uniform but it's because they didn't have any girls uniform left anymore! And my hair might be like this, but it's all because I had an accident with it when I was a child and Kaa-san said it was fine, so i-! And- and-!' _As Tsuna continued her mental rambling, Nezu was getting impatient.

'_Stupid Dame-Tsuna dares to ignore me?' _He thought, a stress mark forming on his forehead.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna!" Nezu finally screamed and Tsuna flinched as she heard her nickname.

"H-hai?!" Tsuna squeaked, and Nezu smirked, satisfied that he got his student's attention.

"Stand up!" She did as he told her to do and her class stifled their laughs as they knew what was coming for their useless classmate.

"Answer the question!" Nezu pointed to the board and Tsuna froze, not understanding the material in front of her.

"E-eto…13?" She guessed, hoping she was right-

"Wrong! Sit down!" Tsuna immediately sat down and blushed in embarrassment as everyone finally lets out the laughs they were suppressing.

This was a normal day for her.

The classes resumed like any ordinary day of her life. Meaning she receives her quizzes with failing grades, and the teasing resumed. Yup, this was definitely normal for her.

* * *

Soon, they were dismissed and Tsuna did her best to avoid her bullies. But Lady Luck wasn't on her side today…and probably the next days she'll be having in her soon to be messed up life.

Her bullies immediately spotted her and walked towards her, smirking.  
She pretended she didn't see them and continued on walking, her hand grasping the strap of her bag tightly. The bullies glanced at each other before one of them grabbed her shoulder, making her suddenly stop.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Mochida-senpai told us that you were getting friendly with Kyoko-chan" Tsuna bit the inside of her mouth in worry and paused to think.

_'What?' _Tsuna thought, and she remembered that Kyoko-chan asked her to eat lunch with her today, but she declined…

Other than that, all that happened today was Kyoko-chan asking her if she could copy her notes during lunch while Mochida was waiting for her in the field where they could be seen by him. But, she refused again because of obvious reasons.

(Her denseness and obliviousness would kill her someday)

Unfortunately for her, she didn't know that it was exactly the cause of this whole problem.

She wasn't a lesbian, she was sure of that, but whenever Kyoko-chan walks over to her, or whenever she sees her, for some reason, she gets nervous, and she blushes.

"W-what?" Tsuna didn't have time to think as a punch to her gut was executed by the 'leader' of the bullies. She coughed and fell to her knees, while her tormentors laughed.

"For touching the idol of Namimori, I think a punishment should be delivered" They snickered. But before they could beat her up, they stopped as they felt the temperature suddenly drop.

"Why are you herbivores crowding?" A terrifying aura was unleashed, and the group of bullies, along with Tsuna, gulped in fear.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" She said, feeling grateful and terrified at the same time.

"Crap, it's Hibari! Run!" One of them stated, and soon after, they all tried to run.

Tsuna mentally winced as she noticed the stupid action they have just committed. She knew that if you tried to run, a more painful punishment awaits you. She knew the fact first-hand.

"For disturbing the peace of Namimori, not leaving after you were dismissed, trying to run away from your punishment and for bullying on school grounds, I'll bite you to death!" Hibari stated, bringing out his tonfas, while Tsuna cowered at a corner, feeling terrified as she stared at the scene in front of her.

'_I can't help but pity them…' _Tsuna thought, staring at the collapsed form of the people who nearly had her beaten up.

A few minutes later, as she stared at the very injured, maybe barely breathing group of bullies before her, she imagined what would have happened if that was her.

Hibari's voice broke her out of her chain of thoughts, and she fidgeted under his fiery glare.

"Herbivore" Hibari's voice rang. "Leave before I bite you to death!" Tsuna didn't need to hear that for a second time, and within a minute, she was out of the skylark's sight.

* * *

Tsuna was running with all her might, and once she neared her house, she tripped on her own legs.

"I-itai!" She whimpered, frowning, and stood up cautiously. She checked herself for any injuries, and found some cuts and bruises here and there.

She brought out alcohol, disinfectant and a few bandages from her bag, and she carefully wrapped the bandage on her injuries after disinfecting it.

Smiling in satisfaction as she finished, she walked towards her house and entered.

"Tadaima, kaa-san!" Tsuna greeted, and a response came from the kitchen.

"Okaeri, Tsu-kun!" Her mother greeted her back cheerfully.

She dropped her bag on the coach, and fixed her clothes so she can cover the bandage she had on. But before she could run up stairs and play video games or read manga, her mother walked out the kitchen and stopped her.

"Tsu-kun! A home-tutor is coming today! Isn't that great?" Her mother smiled, and Tsuna looked at her mother in pure shock.

"Home Tutor?!" Tsuna screeched, and her mother brought out a flyer as though she was expecting that.

"Hm, it says here…[Will raise your kid to be the new leader for the next generation. I'm young and good looking. Grade and subject doesn't matter. – Reborn]" Her mother recited.

"Isn't it great? I've never seen a promotion like this before! And as long as they have a place to sleep and a meal, they'll teach you 24/7 for free!" Nana looked at her daughter expecting a positive reaction, but only saw her daughter still staring at her in shock.

"That sounds like a scam, Kaa-san! You shouldn't accept it!" Tsuna stated, flabbergasted at the fact that her mother actually believed such a thing.

"But Tsu-kun! What will you do in the future with your grades like this?" Her mother pulled out a math test paper from god knows where with a big red 15 on the upper corner of the paper. Tsuna blushed, feeling humiliated at the sight and grabbed it from her mother.

"That's why, Kaa-san! I'm never good at anything I do anyway!" Tsuna frowned, trying to convince her mother. Nana opened her mouth to retort, but their argument was cut short as a child appeared before them.

"Ciaossu!" The two females blinked and looked down to see a suit wearing baby with a fedora on his head and a yellow pacifier on his neck.

Nana immediately asked him whose child he was, and the kid took that as a cue to introduce himself.

* * *

"I'm Reborn, the home tutor."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Tsuna laughed.

"Pfft...i'm sorry, but i don't think you'll be able to teach me anything." Tsuna laughed again, squatting to the baby's height, while her mother giggled.

And before she could even process what was happening, she was on the floor, groaning in pain as she clutched her stomach.

"So you're Tsuna…" Reborn analyzed the fallen figure of the 'boy' he was supposed to tutor.

'_Exactly as his profile states…' _Reborn thought.

"Excuse me miss, but where is his room? I'll bring him up there"

Nana giggled again after she overcame her surprise "Please, just call me Maman." Nana directed him to Tsuna's room and Reborn nodded.

Reborn brought (dragged) Tsuna to "his" room and was impressed that it wasn't as dirty as the average boy's room.

After dropping "him" on the floor, Tsuna sat up, and immediately turned to her "tutor".

"What the hell?!" Tsuna shouted at her supposed tutor, but was immediately flipped by him.

Reborn took out a suitcase and opened it, assembling the pieces of a gun inside it within a few seconds.

"I have no openings. My true line of work is assassinations." Reborn pointed the gun at her, while she just sat there with her jaw dropped. "My real job is to make you a mafia boss"

Her eyes widened and she gasped "W-wha?! a Mafia boss!?"

_'I- he must be lying! He's just a kid!'_ Tsuna thought.

"I'm not lying, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn replied, and Tsuna looked at him shocked, obviously not hearing the familiar nickname.

_'Did he read my mind?!' _Tsuna thought again, and Reborn smirked.

"No, You're just too easy to read" Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Hiiiiiiieeeeeee! That's just really, really weird!" Tsuna screeched.

Reborn ignored "him" and continued to state his main purpose.

"I was assigned to train you to become an astounding mafia boss" Reborn pointed the gun at her, but she paid no heed.

"Is your head okay?" Tsuna shot him a weird look and tapped the side of her head. But to Reborn, it looked like the side of "his" fluffy hair.

"The method is up to me" Reborn stated, ignoring her statement. "Should I shoot you once?"

Tsuna tensed. "Wha?! Hey-!"

Reborn prepared to shoot him, but his stomach rumbled."But not now..." Reborn put down his gun.  
"Later" Reborn walked out of the room like nothing happened, while she was still slightly traumatized by what happened.

Tsuna followed him out after she recovered from all the shock she received in one day.

"K-kaa-san, I'll be eating out…" Tsuna paused for a moment and turned to her mother "W-wait- what about the tutor?" Tsuna prayed to the heavens that he would be leaving, but the Gods up there must seriously hate her as she heard her mothers response.

"Oh, him? He'll be staying her until you're grades go up!" Nana replied, cheerfully, as if she didn't see anything wrong a while ago.

Tsuna's face paled as she looked at her new demon home tutor that was eating on her table, acting as if nothing was wrong.

_'Good Lord, what did i do to deserve this?!' _Tsuna sulked, and left to find a good place to eat.

* * *

||The Next Day||

"Why are you still following me?!" Tsuna sighed. "Don't you go to grade school?!"

"Assassins don't go to grade school, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn answered coolly, while she kept on thinking about ways on how to get rid of him.

"Could you quit the assassin act already?! And how do you know my nickname?! Wait, why do you even know it?" Tsuna asked, feeling rather annoyed that she was being taught by a baby.

"Gathering information is a basic skill, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn responded, and she sighed, giving up.

A few minutes later, Tsuna spotted a familiar girl walking by.

Tsuna saw Kyoko walk by and hid herself from sight. She didn't want to talk with Kyoko because, somehow, her tormentors would end up knowing she "disturbed" the idol, and then she would get bullied even more. And also because she always felt nervous at the sight of her.

Because of her busy thoughts, she didn't notice evil Reborn looking at her, with the wrong idea in his head.

Kyoko was walking to school normally when she noticed the "cute" little baby on the sidewalk and squealed.

"How cute!" She squatted down and smiled.

"Ciaossu"

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Reborn, the world's Greatest Hitman." He replied calmly

Kyoko giggled and gushed over on how cute he was.

None of them, sans Reborn, noticed another brown haired girl hiding in a corner opposite to Tsuna's, also looking at him.

Reborn smirked as he made plans.

Tsuna was currently looking at Kyoko in surprise, because the girl never expected to see a scene like this, but it was Kyoko, so she should've expected it.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Kyoko asked, curious.

"Because I'm in the mafia" Was the simple answer she received.

"How cute!" She stood up again and walked away. But not before she waved goodbye to the baby.

"Bye-Bye!" She waved, still smiling

"Ciao ciao" Reborn also waved goodbye, while Tsuna went out of her hiding spot, relieved.

A few minutes after the short meeting between the baby and the idol ended, Reborn turned to Tsuna and smirked.

"Tsuna, You have a crush on that girl, don't you?" Reborn asked, while Tsuna's first thought was '_He thinks I'm a guy too?! I thought he would notice that I'm a girl!...but he is just a baby, so I can't blame him'_ Tsuna mentally sobbed again.

Reborn accidentally misunderstood the expression on his student's face and (if possible) his smirk grew wider.

"That girl is Sasagawa Kyoko, The idol of my middle school!" She stated, accidentally ignoring the question he asked.

"And I don't have a crush on her!" Tsuna said, deciding to tell her home tutor about her gender. "I-" she muttered, before getting cut off by Reborn.

"As your home tutor, I should understand these kinds of relationships." Reborn said, ignoring 'his' mutterings, deeming them as unimportant.

"I don't remember hiring you!" Tsuna complained, forgetting what she had decided a few moments ago. "Whatever, just leave me alone!" Tsuna was about to walk away, but Reborn swiftly caught her.

"It won't go that easily" He twisted 'his' arm, and Reborn noticed something as his student fell to the ground in pain.

'_Peach? For a moment there, I thought I saw…something on Dame-tsuna's chest'_ Reborn instantly dismissed the thought, frowning. _'Impossible. Dame-Tsuna's a boy, as his profile states…' _Reborn made a mental note to recheck his new student's profile later.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow! I give up! I give up!" Tsuna screamed, and Reborn let go of 'his' arm.

"That's not a normal strength for a child…" Tsuna pouted.

"I told you, I'm a hitman"

"There is no way you could be a hitman or some mafia guy!" Tsuna turned to face Reborn, who…still had the same expression on his face.

"Have you confessed to Sasagawa Kyoko yet?" Reborn asked, redirecting the topic somewhere else.

"What? Of course not!" Tsuna answered, wondering why she would even do that.

'_I'm pretty sure I'm straight…' _She subconciously thought.

"Why not?"

"She's our school idol! She wouldn't even include me as her choice, and it's useless for me to befriend her" Tsuna said, shrugging.

"Hm…The loser complex is amazing…" Tsuna sweatdropped as she heard Reborn's direct insult "Leave me alone!"

Reborn's chameleon, Leon, changed into a gun, but Tsuna didn't notice.

"It's finally time…" Reborn pointed the gun at her. ("A green gun?" Tsuna looked at it surprised)

"Die"

"A t-toy?"

"You'll understand once you die" At that, he shot and Tsuna, as told by her intuition, moved towards the left before he shot. The bullet nearly hit her by an inch and she froze in shock.  
Meanwhile, Reborn was also slightly shocked as Tsuna (barely) managed to dodge the bullet. _'He is showing signs of the Hyper Intuition' _Reborn took note.

Few seconds later, Tsuna de-froze and quickly ran for her life. _'Hiieee! Did he just try to shoot me?! Good thing I stepped out of the way before it hit me…what was that anyway?!' _

Tsuna gasped in shock as he remembered that there was only 3 minutes before she was late. "Hiiiieee! I'm going to be late!"

* * *

Soon, Tsuna was able to get to school with only a minute left. She panted and wiped the sweat on her brow.

"I'm saved…" She sighed in relief.

"Herbivore" She heard Hibari's voice beside her, and bowed "H-hai, Hibari-san?!" She squeezed her eyes shut in fear.

"Get to class" He ordered, and she stood up straight before running. "Hai!"

Once she got to her class, the bell rang and students went to their seats as Nezu-sensei went in.

"Not late for once, eh, Dame-Tsuna?" He sneered at her.

She decided not to say anything, and Nezu-sensei rolled his eyes at her.

"Anyway, Open your books…" Classes resumed, as she was ignored by her peers...or teased by them.

* * *

Lunch came, and everyone immediately grabbed their lunch and/or chatted with their friends.

Tsuna immediately grabbed her bento and ran to the other side of the school roof, while the infamous prefect was taking his nap on the opposite side.

She quietly ate her bento, and planned to eat it as fast as she can.

Unfortunately, her plans were foiled as her curiosity led her to a famous baseball player named Yamamoto Takeshi.

As she was eating her bento, she heard a sigh. Her ears perked up and she quietly put her bento down.

She looked to the left to see who was in her company and saw the star baseball player, leaning on the fence, with a frown on his face.

She knew that he was always faking his smiles, and she knew that he didn't count his current friends as his real friends. But when he was frowning, she felt as if it wasn't..._right_. It looked so wrong on him, yet she didn't move an inch from her current spot. She watched as he looked unsure about something. She watched as he lean more forward to the point that he would fall over if he moved more. And she moved when he looked as if he was about to jump.

"Stop!" She screamed in panic, and grabbed his wrist before pulling him away from the fence. Yamamoto looked surprised as he turned around to see who did it, but only saw someone's back turned away from him. He grabbed 'his' wrist to stop him, and succeeded.

Tsuna was freaking out. She shouldn't have done that, and she shouldn't have meddled with his affairs. She was currently running away from him, when he grabbed her wrist.

"Haha, who are you? Thanks for snapping me out back there, i swear i won't try doing that again!" Yamamoto stated cheerfully, and Tsuna frowned.

"You shouldn't lie... It's not good to fake things all the time." She said.

Yamamoto looked at his classmate- the one others call 'Dame-Tsuna'- in surprise. He didn't know that someone actually noticed, and felt hope rise in his chest.

Tsuna used the moment to her advantage and ran, looking back to see a surprised Yamamoto staring at her, not doing anything. She immediately grabbed her bento, and ran down to her classroom, panting for breath as she got there.

Lunch ended and before the teacher came in, Yamamoto entered the classroom, looking slightly tired, while almost everyone in the classroom crowded him and asked him questions.

* * *

Classes resumed like any ordinary day, except for the fact that Yamamoto kept looking at her discreetly, from time to time. After classes ended, which was surprisingly fast for her, she grabbed her bag hastily and ran, and once she was out of the building, she smiled.

"Oi, Sawada!" A familiar voice called out to her.

She froze and her happy expression quickly turned into a frightened one.

"Ha-hai, M-mochida-senpai?" She replied, turning to face her senpai.

"I heard you were getting friendly with Kyoko-chan!" He declared, and almost every student was listening in.

"E-eh?" was her intelligent respond.

"Don't act dumb with me, Sawada!" He growled and dramatically pointed at 'him'.

"I challenge you to a duel! And since you're a novice in kendo, if you get an ippon off me, you win, but if you don't, I win!" She listened, mentally crying.

"And the prize of course is Sasagawa Kyoko!" Everyone turned to the said person who gasped. Her best friend, Kurokawa Hana, glared at Mochida.

"What a jerk" Hana muttered, still glaring, and Tsuna mentally agreed.

_'Why is she treating Kyoko-chan like an item?!' _She thought, slightly angry at her immature senpai.

In the trees, spying on his with binoculars, was Reborn, who easily read her and smirked.

'_I'll finally be able to use it on him...'_ Reborn smirked evilly.

* * *

Inside the gym, Mochida was smirking evilly.

_'The Shinai and Armor are so heavy that two people can barely hold it…and the judge is also one of my members, so he will never raise Sawada's flag no matter what happens! But no matter, it's just precautions... It's not as if Dame-Tsuna would win against me, the kendo captain!' _He thought, then noticed the empty space where Tsuna was supposed to be in.

"Eh? Where's Sawada?" He asked

"He went to the bathroom" Someone answered, and Mochida's eyes brightened.

"So I get a forfeit win! Kyoko is mine!" He announced happily, while the audience sweatdropped.

"What a dirty senpai…" One of them muttered, while others agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna was walking around the corridor, frowning.

"I can't win…" Tsuna mumbled, and was about to walk towards the bathroom to think...

...when she stepped on a rope and was pulled towards a room.

There, she was hanged upside down, and she saw a familiar someone.

"What are you doing here?!" She shrieked in surprise.

"I'm watching to see if you were acting like a mafia boss" Reborn responded, like seeing someone upside down was normal.

"It's a chore, but don't worry about it." He continued, ignoring her panicked face.

"Huh?" She looked at him confused, still struggling to break free of the rope, which still failed.

"You and I have a relationship…" He smirked.

"What do you mean, relationship?!" She screamed, still panicking.

"Don't misunderstand" He stated, smirking at the expression on 'his' face and ignoring her previous statement.

"What?! Leave me alone!" She waved her hands around, while he just pointed his gun at her.

"My relationship with you…is a hitman and a target" Tsuna closed her eyes and heard a bang.

_'If only I was able to win the kendo match and save Kyoko-chan from him…I wouldn't regret dying'_ She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A messy day

'_If only I was able to win the Kendo match and save Kyoko-chan from him…I wouldn't regret dying' _She thought as the bullet directly hit her on the forehead.

Meanwhile, Reborn stared impassively as Tsuna's body fell. '_The bullet should take effect right…now.' _

And he stared at the figure of his student rising…in female undergarments. His eyes slightly widened and he quickly brought out the reverse 1 ton hammer.

After all, it would be embarrassing to him if his student, The Vongola Decimo ( "Or is it Decima now?" he wondered aloud) was called a pervert wearing female undergarments out in the public. It would be bad for his, and the Vongola's reputation.

"REBORN! I-" before she could finish the sentence, she got hit by the reverse 1 ton hammer and quickly fell to the ground, half-naked and not in her dying will mode.

After making sure "he" wasn't in Dying will mode, Reborn immediately brought out the copy of "his" profile and read the content hastily.

**Sawada, Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna'**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: Oct. 14, XXXX**

**Blood type: A**

**Height: 157 cm**

**Weight: 46.5 kg**

**Family: Sawada Nana (Mother)**

**Sawada Iemitsu (Father)**

**Gender: (Female) (Male)  
**

**Residence: Namimori, Japan**

**Notes:**

**Showing early signs of Hyper Intuition**

**Inherited Sky flame, as stated by his father.**

**Nicknamed "Dame-Tsuna"**

**Fails at everything**

**No notable traits other than feminine like appearance and his hair**

**No athletic and academic skills**

**Ancestor is Primo**

**Permission to be trained as Vongola Decimo: GRANTED**

Reborn stared at the gender part of the profile and crumpled the piece of paper. At first he thought that they made a typo in the profile, but now…

He cursed while his fedora shadowed his eyes. Those useless Vongola spies aren't doing their work right. When he gets back to Italy, he'll make sure they'll get fired…after he shoots them for making a mistake in his student's profile. He mentally cursed at his carelessness for not noticing the gender of his new student.

Reborn looked at the fallen figure of Tsuna and nearly facepalmed. She was still in her undergarments, and it was slightly irking him. Don't get him wrong. He saw hundreds of girls naked on his bed before, but this was his student, and she was on the floor.

"Urgh…what-?" Tsuna sat up and looked around the room before remembering what happened to her.

"Hiiiieeee! Reborn, why did you shoot-" She got cut off as Reborn kicked her head.

"Dame-Tsuna, wear your clothes. You owe me an explanation" Reborn tipped his fedora while Tsuna took a few minutes to process those words and blushed.

"P-perverted baby!" She yelled and turned around to dress herself.

Reborn restrained himself from shooting the dame girl. '_I've been called a lot of things. Pervert will never be one of them. Never'_ He thought, annoyed.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was dressing up, thinking about what happened to her, and how unlucky she was.

After she finished dressing up, she looked at Reborn in the eye and glared/pouted.

"W-why did you shoot me-!" Reborn quickly interrupted her sentence.

"Dame-Tsuna, In your profile, it clearly states that you are male. Why are you female?" He asked, impatiently.

"Eto… B-because I was born female?" She answered, unsure.

Reborn shot the wall right next to Tsuna in annoyance, and she froze in fear.

"Don't get smart with me, Dame-Tsuna."

"B-but it's true!" She shrieked, her legs trembling.

Reborn clicked his tongue and put down his gun (which turned back into Leon and returned to his fedora)

Tsuna could hear some of Reborn's muttering ( "Kill those…and make sure to…Bullets…Those useless…That damn Bastard"), and made sure to stay away from him and the dark aura surrounding him.

"R-reborn…?"

"What?"

"Th-the Kendo match… what am I supposed to do about it now?" Tsuna went into panic mode, freaking out.

Reborn frowned. '_I'll need to teach hi- Her how to act like a proper boss some time soon… and I need to get rid of that wimpy attitude of hers, it's annoying_' He observed.

"Cancel it and move it to tomorrow"

"E-eh?" She stuttered weakly.

"We have lots of tor- I mean, tutoring to do." The smirk and the evil glint in Reborn's face did not make Tsuna feel relieved. Rather, she felt scared and worried for her life.

* * *

Tsuna was walking back to the gym, and really, it was crowded.

"Oh! Here comes Dame-Tsuna!" One of them shouted, and the crowd immediately become much more noisier than before.

"Heh. So you didn't run away huh? Too bad. But at least I'll be able to teach you a lesson now!" Mochida arrogantly stated.

"A-ah… Mochida-senpai, about that… w-would it be alright if we move it tomorrow instead…?" Tsuna asked timidly, hoping for the best.

Mochida showed a surprised expression before laughing, while the crowd was confused at what they were missing out.

"What did Dame-Tsuna say?"

"Did he forfeit? That sucks…"

"What did he say?"

Kyoko stared at her dame classmate worriedly. '_Tsuna-kun…'_

"He better not have forfeited." Hana muttered.

Mochida stopped laughing, but he was still smirking. "Sure, Dame-Tsuna. I'll give you some time to prepare for your defeat! Tomorrow it is, then" He loudly said, causing the others to gossip.

"Eh? You mean they're going to move it tomorrow?"

"Dammit, I was hoping to see Dame-tsuna get beaten up today…"

"I need to tell my friends!"

Tsuna merely bowed and quietly thanked her senpai before running out of the gym.

After the commotion, a figure stepped out of the shadows once he finished observing the scene.

"What are you herbivores doing?" The crowd suddenly grew quiet and pale at the sound of the voice.

"It's Hibari!" A kendo member screamed, scared.

Hibari glared at the crowd of shivering, some bowing, herbivores in front of him.

"Disperse before I bite you to death!" Hibari said, and the crowd hastily left, some shrieking and some screaming.

After they dispersed, Hibari went out of the gym and sensed a faint presence.

Hibari looked around, narrowing his eyes at a tree for a few minutes, and left to continue his patrol around Namimori, still feeling suspicious about the tree.

After a few minutes, Reborn jumped down the tree.

'_Hm… a potential guardian._' Reborn smirked. '_Hibari Kyoya… I will need to observe him_.'

Reborn looked towards his left as he heard footsteps getting louder and nearer to his direction.

"Reborn! There you are!" Tsuna ran up to him, panting for breath.

"I was looking for you!" she continued, exhausted from running. "You should have waited for me in the hallways!"

"A mafia boss should always be prepared" He replied.

"What does that have to do with this?!"

"It has everything to do with it."

"I don't get it." She pouted. "Wait, we need to go home now! Kaa-san might be worried and Hibari-san might find us here and bite us to death!"

"Hm, Alright. And we do need to get started on your tutoring" Tsuna felt a cold shiver, and hoped she was going to be alright.

But this is Reborn, the World's Greatest Hitman, so no.

* * *

||"Tutor" session bonus scene||

"Answer right or I'll add 20 more laps" Reborn threatened, while Tsuna went pale, sweat dripping down her face, and her body full of bruises and cuts.

"Uh… is it 4?" She answered hesitantly, bracing herself for the punishment.

"Wrong. Now do 70 laps around Namimori within 2 hours." Reborn said.

"But it's night!" She complained, pointing at the window to prove her point.

"And so? Make it quick. I'll teach you kendo after this. Vongola style." He smirked, already imagining how much pain he'll cause her.

_'There's a Vongola Style Kendo? What the hell?' _She wondered.

"EHH? It's cold outside!" She looked at him in surprise. '_He lacks common sense!'_

"No complaining. Now run 85 laps." He said, knowing what his student just thought of.

"But you said-" Tsuna got cut off by her tutor.

"Would you like me to add 20 more, Dame-Tsuna?" He dared her to say more.

"Hieeee! No thanks, I-I'll start right away!" Tsuna screeched and immediately went outside.

"And while you're at it, answer your math homework" He said, nonchalantly, settling himself down on her shoulder.

"How am I supposed to do that while running?!" Tsuna asked, screaming in frustration.

Which was a big mistake.

"Dame-Tsuna. Run your laps now while answering your homework within 2 hours or I _will_ shoot you." He cocked his gun at her head, annoyed by how much time they wasted bickering.

"HIIEEE! Yes, Reborn!" She ran, answering her math homework (with almost all of it the wrong answers) and doing her laps at the same time. (But ended up tripping and scraping her knees)

Soon, she finished her laps within 3 hours, and had received extra punishment because Reborn said so.

That night, she slept like a log, full of bruises, cuts and scrapes from the "tutoring session" they had.

Well, at least she was able to learn Kendo. Vongola style Kendo.

||Scene end||

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna woke up to an alarm clock ringing. And Reborn saying she was late. Terrified, she ran out without eating her breakfast.

And now, Tsuna was running for her life. She was late for her classes by 10 minutes, or so Reborn told her, and when she gets there, she knows she'll get bitten to death by Hibari!

Knowing this, she ran faster than before, unaware of how fast she was really going, the weights attached to her ankles, and who was right behind her.

Yamamoto decided that he would wake up early today and jog all the way to school. But he didn't expect to see his classmate, Dame-Tsuna, running like death was on "his" tails. He grinned and decided to catch up to his classmate, wanting to talk to him about the other day.

'_Tsuna sure is fast at running'_ he thought, running up to him, but only succeeding on running after him.

"Hey, Tsuna!" He greeted.

Sasagawa Ryohei was having an EXTREME morning today. He was having his EXTREME daily morning jog, thinking on how much he wanted to beat up Mochida for treating his EXTREME little sister like an item, as stated by his sister's best friend, Hana. His thoughts of beating up Mochida was interrupted by Sawada Tsunayoshi, his kohai that he vaguely remembers being called Dame-Tsuna, who was running EXTREMELY fast. Even way too fast for him. He grinned as he thought of making his EXTREME kohai join his EXTREME boxing club.

"SAWADA!" He screamed

Tsuna could hear footsteps behind him, and looked back to see who it was. To her surprise, it was the baseball star, Yamamoto Takeshi, and her senpai, Sasagawa Ryohei. She paid them no heed as she just continued running, thinking that they were running since they too were late.

"SAWADA!"

"Hey Tsuna!"

She flinched at the loudness of the first voice and turned to the two. She noticed that they were far behind her, and she tilted her head.

"Why are you running so fast? School's not starting for an hour!" Yamamoto stated, and Tsuna abruptly paused, confused.

"W-what?!" Her jaw went slack at his statement, and quickly knew who caused her to run early in the morning for nothing.

'_Reborn…_'

"HEY SAWADA!" The 2 flinched at the loud voice of their senpai and turned to him, who eventually caught up to them.

Ryohei grabbed her shoulders and screamed. "JOIN THE BOXING CLUB, SAWADA TSUNA!" he declared.

Tsuna blinked as she processed what her senpai just said and 'HIIIEEE'd as she realized what was happening.

Tsuna felt a mix of emotions. Because 1) two popular people of her school was talking to her. 2) she wasn't late for school and she woke up early (_'that's a first_' she mentally thought) And 3) She was just asked by her senpai to join the boxing club.

"W-why?"

"Because you were EXTREMELY fast at running!"

Tsuna was confused.

"S-senpai, what does th-that have to do about boxing?"

"I EXTREMELY don't know! BUT YOU WERE EXTREME!"

She would've facepalmed, and she subconsciously did exactly that by accident.

"Haha, Senpai is really funny!" Yamamoto laughed, and that was the same time she remembered he was there and what exactly happened yesterday. She paled and ran again, only to fail this time as she tripped.

The 2 guys were surprised and ran up to the "boy" to check if he was alright.

"Hey, Tsuna, you alright?"

"SAWADA, ARE YOU EXTREMELY OKAY?"

She sat up and the 2 sport addicts accidentally saw bandages on parts of "his" body.

"Hey Tsuna-" Yamamoto was cut off as a bullet nearly hitted Tsuna.

The 3 flinched. Tsuna screeching another 'Hiiiiieee!' Yamamoto flinching and returning back to his usual happy-go-lucky attitude after a few moments, and Ryohei flinching then shouting 'EXTREME!' again.

Reborn appeared and Tsuna looked at him, glaring/pouting. "Reborn! Why did you do that!"

"Do what?" he questioned.

"Making me think I was late!"

"What are you talking about?" He 'innocently' asked her.

"REBORN!"

"Haha, who's that? Your little brother?" Yamamoto interrupted, and Tsuna freaked out

"A-ah...-"

"I'm not her little brother, I'm Reborn, The Vongola Family Hitman."

'_Ah! He spilled it!_' She thought, freaking out. '_You don't need to drag Yamamoto-san into your weird world!'_

"Hahaha, I see! I apologize!" Yamamoto laughed it off, both 2 boys not realizing the "her" in Reborn's sentence.

Before they could do or say anything else, somebody appeared.

"Oh? Dame-Tsuna?" Mochida came out of nowhere and smirked. "Asking Yamamoto and Sasagawa for advice? How pathetic."

"MOCHIDA! YOU ARE EXTREMELY NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR KYOKO!" Ryohei intruded, and Mochida slightly backed away in fright.

"W-well, if you have a problem with it, then y-you should just hope Dame-Tsuna wins!" He stood tall, yet stuttered. Tsuna knew he was only saying that as an excuse, not believing her senpai would fall for it.

Ryohei turned to Tsuna, and she froze under his gaze.

"SAWADA! WIN TO THE EXTREME! I'M COUNTING ON YOU!" with that, Ryohei continued his morning jog, leaving Mochida and Tsuna sweatdropping.

_'I take that back._ _He's so simple-minded!_' Tsuna thought.

"Well, Dame-Tsuna, I'll see you at the gym!" Mochida walked away, and after a few minutes, both Yamamoto and she followed.

She turned back to ask Reborn something, and noticed he wasn't there anymore. She look around to find him and when she failed, she shrugged it off and walked away.

She didn't notice Reborn, hiding in the bushes. '_Yamamoto Takeshi… his athletic ability and popularity are needed in the famiglia… and Sasagawa Ryohei... I like him, so i'll make him join the famiglia too.'_ he thought.

Tsuna continued to walk but stopped when she realized Yamamoto waited for her. She mentally freaked out at the possible scenarios that would happen to her.

* * *

Scenario #1:

Yamamoto frowned at her as they walked.

"You shouldn't have meddled with my affairs, Tsuna." Yamamoto stated, in all his seriousness.

"I-I'm sorry, Yamamoto-san…" She replied meekly.

"Next time, just leave me alone, Dame-Tsuna. After all, it's embarrassing to be seen with someone like you" Then, Yamamoto walked away, leaving Tsuna alone.

||Scenario end||

Tsuna mentally slapped herself at her stupidity. Yamamoto wouldn't do that! Well, she thinks he wouldn't do that. '_Anyway, I need to look at a brighter scenario!'_

Scenario #2:

Tsuna was walking alongside Yamamoto, who was smiling.

"Thanks for helping me out there, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said, ever so cheerful.

"Y-your welcome?" She said, in an unsure manner.

"Haha, maybe we should hang out sometimes!" He stated.

"A-ah no…" She timidly said.

"Come on!" Like that, she was dragged to school by Yamamoto, receiving glares from his fans and "friends".

That day, she was bullied even more, while Yamamoto was ignorant to her situation.

||Scenario end||

Tsuna would have slammed her head on a wall after she thought that. But instead she slapped herself .

'_That's not bright at all!' _She thought. _'What's wrong with my imagination?! Wait, what if…'_

Scenario #3:

Tsuna was walking alongside Yamamoto.

"E-eto, Yamamoto-san…" She looked at him.

"Yeah? What is it?" He smiled at her. She noticed it wasn't a fake smile. He looked at her sincerely, smiling at her so brightly.

"Why are you acting so fake?" she asked, bracing herself.

The smile in his face disappeared and was replaced with a surprised expression.

"Well to tell you the truth… I actually hate myself for it. So Tsuna, could you please help me-"

||Scenario interruption||

* * *

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment at her active imagination. '_That is never going to happen.' _She thought, unaware she was being watched the whole time.

Yamamoto wanted to talk to Tsuna about what happened yesterday when he realized they only had 30-40 minutes left. He was waiting for "him" to continue walking. He decided to watch his classmate out of boredom.

He watched his classmate's expression turn into a depressed one, then a scared one. He looked at "him" amused as "he" slapped himself. Then he was curious as to why "he" started to blush.

He decided to interrupt his new friend of his…situation before they were late.

"Hey Tsuna"

Tsuna looked at him in surprise. She didn't know he was still there. She thought he left as she- Oh no. He saw her while she was in her weird mode. She hoped he didn't see that. Or he ignored that.

"Y-Yamamoto-san!" She blushed in embarrassment.

Yamamoto took the moment to his advantage. He decided to talk about yesterday.

"About the other day... Thanks a lot! i don't know what i was thinking! Haha, I'm really careless, right?" he said, and Tsuna slightly frowned at the fake happy attitude he was doing.

Tsuna continued to walk again and Yamamoto followed.

"Y-You're welcome Yamamoto-san…" She replied quietly.

"Hey Tsuna, did you know?" Tsuna shook her head and Yamamoto showed an easy-going grin.

"Lately, In baseball, I'm not doing well..." Tsuna started to freak out, knowing where this was going. But before she could stop him, he continued.

"And I want to ask for your advice. What do you think i should do?"

"E-eh? You're asking me?" Was the only reply she gave.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Haha! Just kidding! Sorry, you're just really reliable and amazing lately. Look, even senpai depends on you!"

"What are you talking about, Yamamoto-san… It's that baseball skill of yours that's amazing…" She muttered.

"Really… I'm just playing baseball as if it's all I know… Like, No matter how much I practice, my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up…"

'_He's in a slump?...I've never seen him like this before' _She thought, thinking about what she should do.

'_I am not going back to the scenarios.' _She immediately thought.

"W-well… You should just practice. More effort… is the way to go, I guess."

"Yeah! You know that's what I think-"

"But you should be careful…" She continued, resulting in Yamamoto getting cut off.

"Because you might end up getting hurt…" She stated, out of worry.

Yamamoto looked deep in thought before smiling again. _'He's just like a girl... But it's the first time someone told me to be careful...'_

"Alright! Today, I'll practice like hell after baseball training! Thanks, Tsuna!" He grinned.

'_I said something good!'_ Tsuna thought, relieved.

* * *

Once the two arrived at school, and Tsuna went straight to the gym, being lead by one of the kendo members. Yamamoto decided to accompany her there.

As expected, the gym was crowded, and it was a wonder why Hibari wasn't there to bite them all to death.

Yamamoto, meanwhile, went to the sidelines, greeting his "friends".

"There you are, you stalker. God may forgive a piece of shit like you, but I won't! I shall smite you!" Mochida approached "him", already wearing his armor and carrying his shinai.

Tsuna just looked at her senpai, her legs slightly trembling.

Mochida noticed this and smirked. _'This will be easy'_ he thought.

He signaled his fellow members to give Tsuna the armor and shinai.

Yamamoto noticed the 2 kendo members having difficulty carrying Tsuna's armor. He frowned as he knew his senpai was cheating. He also noticed the referee being a kendo member. He wondered what Tsuna was going to do at this rate.

"H-here's you armor…" The 2 kendo members said, with difficulty.

Tsuna remembered what Reborn taught her yesterday.

"A-ah… about that… I won't be needing it…" The crowd, including Mochida and the kendo members, gasped in surprise.

"But-" Mochida cut the dude off, laughing.

"If you say so, Sawada Tsuna! After all, Only an idiot would think like that!"

Tsuna doubted this would work, but Reborn said it was the only way to defeat Mochida and save Kyoko without revealing herself.

Tsuna picked up the shinai with some difficulty, and realized it was slightly heavy. She shook it off, thinking that was how it was supposed to be.

Mochida couldn't believe that the Dame-Tsuna could pick it up. But he waved it off. He wasn't going to let "him" win either way.

* * *

"Start!" The referee signaled.

Mochida quickly ran to Tsuna's place, and was about to hit an ippon off of "him" when Tsuna threw her shinai at him, and the shinai hit Mochida's head.

The crowd went quiet on the move she just did, and expected the referee to raise Sawada's flag.

"EEHHH" The referee didn't know what to do as that was clearly an ippon.

When he didn't raise her flag, Tsuna thought of this as an accident, and continued to beat Mochida.

She took advantage of Mochida lying down on the floor by sitting on top of him.

"Mount position?! What's he gonna do?!"

She raised her hand in a chop position- ("It's a chop! He's going for a men!") -and…

…ripped a part of his hair, and then revealed it to the referee.

"Err… Hyakupon?" The crowd laughed after a few moments, and Tsuna was confused.

Isn't this what Reborn taught her? Reborn told her to do this as a finishing touch.

Little did Tsuna know, she was doing it wrong. Well, after all, it was the Vongola style kendo, but she forgot about that.

"That's smart Tsuna!"

"Mochida-senpai didn't specify what ippon he had to get, right?"

The referee still didn't raise his flag, and when Tsuna was about to pull out another fistful of hair, a hand stopped her.

"I-I give up. I surrender…" Mochida fainted, losing his dignity as a man, and losing the match.

The crowd stared intensely at the referee, and he had no choice but to raise Sawada's flag.

"R-red!" He screamed.

"The flag… was raised…"

Tsuna threw the fistful of hair to the floor, while the crowd was still flabbergasted. She was getting uncomfortable by all the stares, and slightly twitched.

Then, the crowd cheered, and went to her.

"Amazing! He actually won!"

"It was crazy, but you looked great!"

"What a guy!"

_'I'm a girl!' _ She mentally cried, but nonetheless, was happy that she won. '_But I wonder why Reborn made me get chased by some chihuahuas...'  
_

"Tsuna-kun" Kyoko called out to her.

"U-uh… yes?"

"Thank you so much for winning! You are really incredible! Like, you're not some average guy!" Kyoko praised.

Soon, the bell rang and everyone ran to their respectful classrooms. While Tsuna was running, she was also thinking.

'_The thing that guy says and do are crazy… but if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have won._' Tsuna smiled brightly, thinking about Reborn, oblivious to who was looking at her.

Yamamoto was immensely happy. He had a new friend, his friend won against their cheating senpai, and his problem was temporarily solved. He wasn't able to congratulate Tsuna in the gym though because everybody was already crowding Tsuna, offering "him" their congratulations. He patiently waited for them to stop crowding around "him" but then, the bell rang.

Though when he saw Tsuna, running in front of him, he grinned widely.

"Hey Tsu-" He paused. He could see a smile in Tsuna's face, and flowers were bouncing around him.

He ran up to Tsuna, and grasped "his" shoulder. "Hey Tsuna! Congrats!"

Tsuna turned to him and smiled again "Thanks Yamamoto-san!"

Yamamoto felt his heart beating faster, but he ignored it. The two students ran and arrived in their classroom, late.

"Sorry we're late!" Yamamoto grinned upon entering the classroom.

"Yamamoto! Dame-Tsuna! You're late!" Their teacher stated.

'_That's what he just said.'_ Tsuna bowed and apologized for their tardiness, stuttering.

"Anyway, just go to your seats." The teacher sighed.

They went to their seats, and Tsuna wasn't used to the uncomfortable feeling of being stared at, while not being mocked or teased. Or tripped.

"As I was saying, we have a new transfer student who was studying overseas in Italy. Gokudera Hayato."

* * *

||Omake: The reason why Reborn made chihuahuas chase Tsuna||

"HIEE!" Tsuna shrieked, running as fast as she can away from her current biggest fear.

"Come on, Dame-Tsuna. You're so slow at running. So pathetic." Reborn, whom was riding one of the chihuahuas chasing the poor girl, stated.

"I d-don't need to hear that- HIE!" She shrieked yet again as one nearly bit her. Running a bit more faster than before, she continued her sentence.

"I don't need to h-hear that from you! A-and what's the use of theses weights!?" She complained.

"You're weak." He replied.

"I know!" She sobbed, unknowingly running faster than before.

"Hmph. Faster Dame-Tsuna. You need to complete these laps within an hour. You wasted the other hour shrieking like a girl" He smirked as he saw his student suffering.

"I AM A GIRL!" She screamed.

"Ah. Right." He nonchalantly said.

"And you never told me i needed to run with weights, and my greatest fear chasing me! WHILE DOING MY MATH HOMEWORK!"

Bang.

"Don't complain Dame-Tsuna. This is for your own good."

"HIEE!" She ran.

_'This is punishment for calling me a pervert'_ Reborn smirked.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. Sorry for updating late. I didn't feel like writing these days. I felt so lazy… Anyway, please review. Constructive critisicm is much appreciated. I apologize if I made the characters OOC. Thanks for reading~


End file.
